Among The Beasts
by sgt lely winchester
Summary: How far can revenge take a person? That's what Mary Elizabeth Hale, the oldest werewolf in history, is about to find out. A thousand years ago, a witch called Esther brutally pulled her apart of her true love, Kol Mikaelson, and, ever since, she was not able to see him again due a long time in a slumb. However, when Klaus' curse was broken, she awoke, determinated to find him.
1. Prologue

**[11th century]**

"Kol, where are you? Please, don't leave me all alone here!" A girl cried, running around in the woods. "I mean it!"

The twelve year old, knowing she would not get a solid answer, just sat against a tall and strong tree. Warm tears rolled down her face as she hugged her own knees, providing the realisation of how cold her own hands were; aside the obvious shaking.

Playing hide and seek was a bad idea, she thought, feeling helpless. Kol was the girl's best friend and was perfectly aware over the extension of her loathing towards the merely concept of being alone. Especially in the woods, where her father warned her she should be extra careful. It was the burden of being a Hale: to always live hidden and to always be careful.

"Can't you be nice to me?" Once more her high pitched voice yelled. "You are supposed to be my friend. _Best friend_. Answer me!"

"You're no fun, Elizabeth." A voice came out from between two other trees, making she jump, scared. "We come here everyday to play and you're still scared I'm going to leave you."

"That's because you always hide so well. I never find you!" The girl shook her head. "Also, one of these days you will, once I become..."

"A wolf?"

Mary Elizabeth nodded her head, lowering her eyesight. Kol chuckled and walked towards her, cupping one of her cheeks and lifting her chin in order for the girl to look at him. She had puffy and red eyes from the crying. At that sight, he felt something inside him break. It was awful to look at her like that. Knowing she was hurt and scared. The young Mikaelson wanted to keep her safe and far way from her family problems. Like a best friend should do.

"Listen to me, please." The boy said, firmly. "I don't care about your past or what you will become in the future."

"It's not that and you know it. Honestly, I'm only scared that one day I might feel the urge to hurt you."

Kol sighed, pulling Elizabeth into a tight hug. She instantaneously wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the boy's soft squeeze. He rested his head on hers, her scent invading his nostrils. Even though it was awkward, as boys and girls usually tend to not get along when young, they loved every minute they spent together.

That moment, especially, felt endless. Both of them under the sunset, feeling their skin's warmth... Perhaps it was right that second they had fallen in love with each other for good.

"You won't." He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Hurt me."

"You can't possibly know that..."

Kol placed two of his fingers on her mouth, not allowing the girl to finish the sentence. Mary Elizabeth could be very pessimistic when she wanted to be and he hated that. A smug grin curved his lips until, suddenly, he felt the tip of her tongue against his skin. A disgusted glare showed up on his eyes, while she laughed out loud.

"Better now?"

"All better. It's always amusing to see you like that."

"I'm glad you're happy." Kol said, sarcastically.

Eventually, he caved in and joined her, chuckling.

"It's getting dark. How about we go home, Lizzie?"

"Yes!" She placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh, Lord, I'm starving."

"Me too! I feel like I could eat a horse."

"And, since you're my best friend, we could share this horse."

"No way! It's _my_ food."

"Alright, Mr. 'It's my food'."

They giggled and started to walk home.

Since the village they lived was bit far from where they were, night fell before Elizabeth and Kol got home. The sky was beautifully clear, which allowed them to appreciate the pale light coming from the moon. Definitely a moment they would remember for the rest of their lives, as they would perceive later on.

"Kol, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you become friends with me?"

"You were the prettiest little four year old I had ever seen." She giggled, looking away. "I mean it!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I am a Hale, sure your parents did not want their son hanging out with my kind."

"I'm pretty sure they don't know. But again, I don't give a shit. Soon we're old enough... I don't know. Maybe we could leave this place."

"Of course!" She said undoubtedly. "And don't you dare leave me behind."

"I don't think I made myself clear: you're stuck with me."

"Don't make those kind of promises. You're thirteen. I bet when you're older, you get yourself a girlfriend and forget all about me."

Kol frowned and then stopped walking.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well... It's true that you'll probably get a girlfriend. But I was joking about the part where you leave me. It doesn't have to be like that."

"I wouldn't... Never... I mean... Damn it. I just want you to know I like you. And no other girl will ever take your place."

Mary Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and gave him a small nod. She got confused by his words, but, somehow, it made her heart warmer. It was good to know he liked her just as much as she liked him.

"Promise you will be with me? No matter what?"

"Yes, Kol. I promise."

"What if _you_ find a boyfriend?"

"I guess I feel the same way you do." Her voice was unsure, for they never had such type of talk. "Let's no worry about this now, okay?"

"Right. We don't have time, anyway. Your mum is already waiting by the door."

"Wait… Correct me if I'm wrong, but it isn't you mum there as well?"

"Huh? What is she doing here?"

Kol furrowed his eyebrows as she pulled him to a bush, in order to hide and listen to what the women were talking. The girl had so many unresolved questions about what she was and her parents would not say anything. All she knew was that her older brothers became wolves and she would be one herself, in the future.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, remember what I said about being fully aware of what I am?"

"Yes." He mumbled, trying to keep himself hidden.

"Well, I lied."

"What?"

"Shut up, I'll explain later."

Kol's complaints were muffled by her hand, which gave her an opening to concentrate. A few months earlier Elizabeth started to change. Sounds became louder and her sight improved so much she could see miles and miles away from where she stood. Also her reflexes were faster. The healing quickly was a thing as well. According to her brothers, that was normal. First those stuff, then, on the full moon after her thirteenth birthday, she would turn.

" _Are you sure Kol is not here?_ "

" _Yes, I am_. _But Mary Elizabeth_ _isn't here too. They're probably playing in the woods."_

" _Oh, well then. If he comes here, send him home immediately._ "

" _Are you afraid my family will do your son any harm?_ "

" _Not your family, your_ daughter. _Do you even know what she is? What she'll become_?"

" _You don't have to worry about that. My Elizabeth is a sweet girl, she could never do anything to anyone. No matter what you say she'll become."_

" _If you believe so..._ "

" _I do._ "

" _Very well. I must leave now. Send him home._ "

Then the Mikaelson matriarch left and Mary Elizabeth sighed, frustrated. She desperately wanted to understand, go deep within her origins. Knowing she had failed one more time to figure out made an urge to hit something come up, which induced the girl to close her eyes and take a relaxing breath. Only to keep it together.

"Care to let me know what the hell just happened?"

"It's complicated." She shook her head. "I mean... These things are all new to me. And I so don't understand it. Yet, nobody is able to explain what is going on with me."

"I don't get it."

"The wolf part of me is surfacing. I'm pretty sure my change will occur soon."

Kol looked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was scared. So much was happening... Also, I didn't want to be worry you."

He stood up, cleaning the dust on his trousers and started to move towards the village again, obviously mad. She huffed, rolling her eyes and running to catch up with him. Even though Kol understood why she had hidden that, he still wished she would have told him. After all, they were best friends.

"Wait up!"

"You don't trust me." The boy said, almost snarling.

"I do. I do! But I didn't want to bother you before I was sure... Before I freaking know what I am." Elizabeth grasped his arm and captured his eyesight with hers. "That's why I was so preoccupied with you. I don't even know what is going to happen after I turn thirteen."

"Well, you have to be damn sure I'll be with you. I told you I don't care."

"Then let's forget about this and go home."

Hale used the five minutes left to arrive their homes to explain her subtle changes. Her friend looked stunned by it. Kol saw himself wishing to be like her. Perhaps not a wolf, but definitely something just as powerful.

"I guess this is where I stay." The girl stated, biting her lower lip.

"Will we see each other again tomorrow?"

"Like we do it every day."

"OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will."

Kol, then, leant in and kissed her right cheek, which made the girl blush, embarrassed. He whispered goodbye and left, a cocky smile shining on his face. This time more confident than ever about his future.


	2. Cursed

A/N: contains smut, so if you're sensitive to it, I suggest you skip it. :)

Elizabeth, in the past five years, had learnt a few tricks on sneaking out of her house to meet up with Kol Mikaelson, her best friend and, as it was bound to happen, caring boyfriend too. It had to be a hidden relationship, though, for his parents could never know she still remained so close to him.

A couple of months ago, his mother, Esther, decided to forbid their friendship. According to the brown haired boy, she said it was way too dangerous to be close to such a wicked family as the Hales; he could get hurt and the great matriarch could not bear losing another child. Although Henrik's death was not your fault, it was horrible to be accused like that.

Taking a deep breath, Mary Elizabeth decided to shake those thoughts out of her head. They brought up a dark side of her: it got her wishing to make the blonde woman pay for all of that; through torture or maybe even put an end to her life. Again, this was the vicious wolf speaking; craving revenge. Urgh.

"Kol?" Lizzie queried, in a whisper. "Are you in here?"

The moon enlightened her steps towards the couple's hiding place. It was a wooden house, built at the forest's entrance, far enough to no one ever surprise them there. It allowed a type of freedom they could not have amongst the others.  
Realising not a single soul was there, she decided to curl up in bed and wait awhile. It was weird, though, for Kol was usually the first one to arrive. His ability to mingle with night was impressive, almost as if he was meant to live in it.

"Babe?" A raspy voice cut the silence, alongside the usual scary creak sound that comes from opening an old door. "I know you're already here, since I'm running late."

Elizabeth smiled and kept quiet, only hearing the footsteps getting closer to the room. She quickly propped herself up and went to stand towards the room's entrance, where she was going to give her boyfriend a payback for all the times he pulled awful pranks on her.

The thumping noise was dangerously near, that was probably why the short girl jittered in anticipation. Adrenaline rushing through her veins and an uncontrollable need for movement. Of course all this excitement was not just about the game, Lizzie was happy to be by her lover's side again. It felt really good to be around someone who was not scared or despised her. Actually, no one truly mattered, for as long as Kol remained with her.

"Lizzie?" He had a serious tone. "Where are you, love?"

In one push, he opened the door and Hale jumped to his lap, catching the surprise within his eyes, coming out with a shy groan. Task accomplished, she thought, giggling. The boy grasped firmly the back of her thighs, leading her to bed, whilst holding a proud smirk on his pink lips. She sighed, linking her arms around his neck, slowly sliding the tip of her nails on Kol's broad muscle back, hoping to leave a mark behind.

"Teaser!" He exclaimed, before carefully placing onto the silk sheets. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to spoil me." Lizzie bragged, chuckling. "Like you always do."

Kol had to purse his lips containing a loud laugh, because she was one hundred percent right. He loved to make her wishes come true. To see her beautiful traits beaming with happiness. If people came to this life having a one true purpose, that was his: make that girl happy, no matter what.

"I would offer a penny for your thoughts, if I had one."

"I'm thinking about us." He replied, stroking her cheek. "Don't you think it's time for us to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the promise I made you years ago." Liz furrowed her brows and looked at him, confused. "That when we were old enough, we would ditch this place for good."

"Yes!" The girl replied, glancing at him with curiosity. The dimples soon appearing on her cheeks. "I thought you had forgotten it."

"Never. I want to free us from our family's grip and finally live our lives as we should."

Elizabeth sat upright on the bed and her gaze locked on the man lying lazily by her side, resting fully dressed. He was so sweet. Always so protective and perhaps the only one who still managed to make her broke down in laughter. She had seen so much pain, so much hurt; it was getting harder and harder to get through each day. Luckily she had him. And her lovely mum who would do just about anything for her.

"I love you." The long haired girl mumbled. "I love you so damn much."

"So do I, sweetheart." Sitting up as well, he caressed her cheek, tracing her jawline and eventually pulling her into a very deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues mixed up together, fighting for dominance. It was so hot.

She sunk her nails into the soft fabric of his shirt as he gripped her waist, stopping the kiss to catch a breath. In the meantime, Mikaelson swiftly swivelled her and started to undo the knots on her corset. Lizzie felt her core drip, which drove the girl to clamp her bottom lip between the teeth to avoid an unwanted noisy moan. Once it was all over, he helped her to stand and smoothly took off the dress she was wearing, leaving his girlfriend totally naked. A view he would never stop appreciating.

"Oh, shit, Kol." Elizabeth muttered when the brown haired man started to provoke her by circling the bundle of nerves in between her legs. "Can't you just fuck me, already?"

"Such a dirty mouth." He taunted, increasing the friction. "Not suitable for beautiful lady like yourself."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." The girl cursed, pushing her hips forward to meet up with his well trained fingers. "You're so good at this..."

"Do you like it when I do this, babe?" Kol shoved his middle finger inside her wet entrance and then took it out to lick it, savouring it. "God, you're delicious."

"Please..." It was barely a whisper. "Don't do this to me."

"What am I doing, exactly, love?"

"Fucking teasing me." Lizzie grunted, frustrated, guiding her hands to her throbbing core, wanting to ease the warmth. "Fuck me. Right now."

"How could a say no to such a warm request?" He joked, winking at her in a sass gesture. "Bend over for me, would you, darling?"

Mary Elizabeth nodded, quivering to those words and quickly assuming the asked position. The minute she was ready, he plucked her hips to grind against his; it was so deliciously rough she conceived the idea of cumming to that alone. However, those particular movements only lasted so far, because he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"So wet..."

"Oh, damn you, Kol." She swore, between girlish moans. "Could quit playing and do it already?"

"Oh, Lizzie." He breathed on her neck, his length ridiculously close to her entrance. "You're spoiling the fun."

"Am I?"

The tall boy chuckled and, without further warning, he pushed himself inside her with one sharp thrust. Finally, she thought, a satisfied smile lying in her lips. He did not move, though. Stayed quietly, feeling her walls vibrate around him. So fucking good!

Poor Liz even tried to create friction, but Kol's large hands grasped her waist tightly, unabling her to move as she pleased. He was overjoyed to be in control, to set the pace.

"Call out for me, honey." Leisurely, the movements began. "Come on. Tease me!"

"K-Kol." She stuttered, lost. "You're so good to me, babe."

Her cries, his grunts, the sound of their skin clapping, it was all mixed up, creating a steamy environment. And they were taken by it; Kol fastened his pace, while Elizabeth started to clench, denoting she was close to her release. It was all so intoxicating.

"Fuck, I'm close." The man announced, increasing the intimacy touch. "But I want to see you come undone first."

"I-I won't- Ah! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She yelled, digging her nails into the sheets, screwing her eyes shut and feeling the pleasure wave run across her form.

Kol became sloppier, meaning he was getting there too. Liz thought she should remind him to pull out, but he was aware of that. It would not be necessary... Good God! Slight vibrations brought her up to the reality, as her boyfriend spilled himself inside of her centre.

For a moment, she did not perceive what had happened. Too overwhelmed with pleasure to think about anything. However, once he fell limp by her side, she knew how badly they had screwed up this time.

"Kol."

"Yes, love." He sounded relaxed, not even aware of your concerns.

"You came inside me." Hale shrieked in a high pitched voice. "Oh my God. What are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you understand? You came inside me. This means there's a chance I might get..."

"Oh fuck. Don't say it." His eyes were wide and dark. "Don't."

"Pregnant."

Oh, damn it.

Elizabeth was alone in the woods, staring at a beautiful river; its water flowing smoothly, carrying away all of her worries. Well, perhaps for a minute or two. She went there to do some thinking, but she did not wish to think about it any more. If it was her fate, so bring it on.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, miss Hale?" A masculine voice quizzed, coming from the tall trees behind her.

"I am trying to avoid Kol." Liz replied pursed her lips, recognising him as Niklaus, one of Kol's siblings. "He has been incredibly clingy these past few days."

It was not a lie.

Kol Mikaelson, ever since the pregnancy possibility hovered above their heads, became her personal stalker. Wherever she went, he would tag along, pledging she needed protection. He even forgot about his mother and her prohibition; which turned out to be really annoying.

"I thought you were not speaking to each other." He sat by her side, throwing a rock into watercourse. "I guess it was another lie."

"Damn right it was." Hale chuckled, ironic. "We just had be together, you know?"

Being mad at him was not fair and she knew it, but Mary Elizabeth could not help it. All of her plans, her life! All of it was hanging on a balance because they had to be together; because she did not push herself to speak in time; because he was careless... Fuck!

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Definitely no." She scoffed, feeling the tears built up on your eyes. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Why not?"

Lizzie had known Niklaus for quite some time and she even built up a nice friendship with him. Sure it was not the secret confident type; however, despite that, she sensed he was trustworthy. Also, what harm could it make?

"Don't freak out, please." She warned. "It's kind of serious."

"Tell me."

"OK, here it goes: I might be pregnant."

"I beg your pardon?" His thick British accent made it almost funny to hear. "You might?"

"Me and Kol... We sort of did it a couple nights earlier. And he-he came inside."

"God, you're stupid." He mumbled, shaking his head. "How could you do this? My father is going to freak out!"

"Don't you think mine is going to do just the same?"

Klaus' blue eyed gaze captured hers, holding it for a couple of seconds. He shook his head once more, not capable to believe his own ears. Kol was so reckless!

As he gaped his mouth to start a rather long speech, he stopped upon hearing a creaking noise. She did too, so they got alarmed and briskly stood on their feet. No one was supposed to find this place, unless... Unless it had tracked them down.

"Can you hear that?" She firmly grasped his arm, tilting her head to catch a better sound. "We are not alone."

"Mikael." The blond murmured. "We need to get out of here."

"How did he find us?"

"I can't explain. Not now.*

Mary Elizabeth was picked up and abruptly thrown on one of his shoulders. She would have complained, if she was not mesmerised by the little strength he had to use to lift her up. Plus, Klaus seemed to be slightly faster than a werewolf, which was a really high comparative, for it was known how quickly they could move.

A short while later, he stopped, warily putting her back on the ground and checking the perimeter.

"Spill the beans." Mary Elizabeth demanded, following him. "Please?"

"Fine.* Klaus rolled his eyes and rubbed some sort of flower against her cheeks, possibly to cover the smell. "My mother was crushed when Henrik died, you know. So, as a remedy to her pain, she decided to 'upgrade' us. Me, my siblings, my father."

"Then what?"

"She made us immortals."

"W-What?" This time her eyes were wide, infused with fear. Her father used to tell her stories about immortals and they were not pretty. She gasped and bit her lip, nervously. "Why is your father chasing us?"

"It came with a price. We can't walk in the daylight without these lapis-lazuli rocks. Additionally, wood and vervain sting like a bitch." Her hands became unsteady, trembling. "The worst is that we have to kill in order to survive. Feast on blood. And that's what I did."

"You killed an innocent?"

"That butcher was no innocent, but I did kill him. And that triggered my gene."

"You're a werewolf?"

"And a vampire." Lizzie's hand covered her mouth, shocked. "However, they don't want me to be this powerful. They want to rip it out of me with a spell. That's why we're running."

"Sad story, boy." Mikael stated, caging both kids in the clearing. "Still, that's not enough to release you from your fate. Matter fact, the only thing you accomplished was to sentence this _little thing_ to a certain death."

"Yeah." The girl manage to retort, fighting the bubbling will to punch him right in the nose. "Let's see about that death stuff you mentioned, papa."  
-

A sort of long conflict developed, wrapping them into heated fight. Klaus and Elizabeth gave their best to put him down; sadly, not a single one of their attempts worked. Mikael was older, he had skills both of them never heard of, which provided him a huge advantage. Actually, if the man truly desired it, he could have smashed them effortlessly.

Slowly regaining her senses, she felt a horrible pain took over her. Something like a thousand knives stabbing her repeatedly; eating her soul away. Liz wanted to yell, cry for help. No one should be exposed to this.

Flickering her eyes open, the honey brown eyed woman examined her surroundings. It was another clearing, this one more wide and filled with a bunch of witch stuff. Yet, after a quick look, she found the Mikaelson couple. Esther held a thick book close to her chest, whilst Mikael seemed to babble about something. He was obviously furious.

Forcing herself to shove the pain inside, Elizabeth focused on them, trying to hear the distant noises.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course." Esther responded, nodding. "I'll wipe out every filthy wolf gene from Niklaus. It won't stop him from being evil, but at least he'll be less dangerous. As for Elizabeth, she will remain in a dormant state. A profound slumber. We get rid of her body and tell Kol she's gone. After that, no one will threaten the foundations of our family again."

"Very well, then." He patted her back. "Have you got everything you needed?"

"Yes." She grinned. " matter of time, now."

Hale gasped and began to search for Klaus, founding him tied up next to her. That was why her arms hurt so much, she was suspended by a tight rope on her wrists. Mary Elizabeth tried to free herself from it, wiggling as hard she could, but it proved to be useless. Her feet were loose, though, so she used them to kick the Original's thigh.

"Wake up! Come on!"

Her attempts to awake him was draining the little strength she had left. However, defeat was never in her bones; Lizzie insisted to keep going, focusing on the outside and locking her soreness inside. Learning to do that was one of the very few lessons her father had taught her.

' _The only way out of pain is through it. Embrace it. But don't let it ruin you._ '

"Klaus. Quit being a sleepy baby." Her hair was breezing with spinning wind. "Klaus!"

"What?" It was nearly a scream. The girl hit his leg one more time. "Outch."

"Be quiet." Liz requested, shooting him a dominating gaze. "Listen to me. Your mum, she is going to succeed. There's no way to stop the spell now.

"Elizabeth...*

"Shut up and listen!" A snarl rumbled on her chest, threatening him. Luckily for them, Esther was not near, this way the witch was not able to hear it. "I think she's going to link us."

"What do you mean?"

"For as long as your wolf side is dormant, I'll be asleep."

"Shit. Kol is going to freak out."

"Please, pay attention! I want you to hide my body. Put it somewhere safe and never mention I survived this night to anyone."

Tears were streaming down hers and Klaus' faces, both scared of what was coming next. A broken howl made them flinch; It seemed like the whole nature was conspiring against them. Then they saw it: the wicked couple approaching, Finn coming right behind. Even now, at the brink of her disappearance, she could not hate more to be around him. It was the only Mikaelson brother she disliked.

"OK, we don't have much time. Promise me you'll do it, Nik." Hale pleaded, heading back to what was happening on her surroundings "Please!"

"Fine, Lizzie. I'll do it." His chin was quivering. "I'll get us out from this curse."

Thank you, Nik."

Elizabeth wished she could squeeze his hand; it was impossible, though, for they were both pretty caged in those fucking ropes. She exhaled, giving up and staring cautiously as Esther lit up a fire circle right underneath the bright full moon. The spell was about to begin.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Not in a million years." Both giggled one last time at their hideous future. "Be strong, alright? Protect your family and do right by them."

"Sounds a pretty cheesy thing for you to say."

"Just do as told Niklaus. Especial care with that airhead I call boyfriend."

Finn motioned towards them, two flasks on his hands. Getting nigh enough, he definitely was not gentle when he forced the blood down her throat. Mary Elizabeth coughed, having trouble swallowing it. Completely disgusting.

A short while after, she began to feel dizzy. Darkness hitting her like waves; big ones. Engulfing her as high tide would do. She understood all at once that there was no point on fighting any more. Finally, the girl admitted defeat.

It was time to rest.

"It's done."


	3. Freedom

]"This is funny", Klaus thought, a while later, as he stood in front of his mother's lifeless body, holding her heart on his right hand. It was indeed amusing, because all of Esther's worries revolved around what he would become if he possessed his Hybrid powers. What kind of evil the blond would turn out to be. Yet, she did not considered the fact she was the one to blame. _She_ made him. _She_ sentenced a poor boy to a painful childhood just to hide her mistake.

A bitter chuckle left his lips. Yes, killing her was an act of mercy, for the witch deserved way more than a quick death.

"Nik!" Rebekah squealed, seeing the tent's state. "Oh my God, Nik! What happened?"

"Father." He mumbled, tiredly; tears began to stream down his pale cheeks. "You see, he tricked our mother into cursing me, locking my wolf part away. But I guess it wasn't enough for him."

The girl broke into a soft cry and Klaus pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly, whispering kind words. It was then that Mary Elizabeth's face popped up on his mind, her words echoing. He was going to protect his family at all costs and live up to the promise he made to her. One day, the blue eyed Original was going to break the curse, releasing his true nature and waking Lizzie up. No matter what he had to do or whom he had to kill.

Drawn by their younger sister's whimpers muffled on Niklaus' shirt, Elijah and Kol entered abruptly on their home, only to find it wrecked. Sheets torn apart, tiny bits of glass scattered on the ground, broken furniture and a pair of siblings dirty with blood. Of course, not one of these things were a match to Esther lying motionless. Dead.

"Shit." Kol muttered.

While explaining the whole situation, the blond was very careful to leave Hale's part on the spell out, for he intended to keep his word. Plus, his baby brother cared about her in ways he could not understand; they had been friends since childhood. So close to each other. Telling him, even if it was a lie, that the girl he loved was gone was going to crush him.

"We have to run away, then." Elijah said eventually. "Before father finds us."

"Let's give mother a proper burial first." Rebekah requested, wiping away the salty teardrops. "Is the least we can do."

"Of course, sister." Niklaus agreed. "Why don't you go first and get things ready? I need to talk to Kol for a minute."

"Uh, sure. Don't take long, though." Rebekah lastly spoke and dragged the virtuous Mikaelson, who held his mother on his arms, alongside her.

As soon as they were gone, Kol crossed his arms and quirked a brow, disturbed. Clearly something was wrong, because Klaus seemed hesitant to start talking, which was not usual at all.

"Come on, brother. What do you want?"

"It's about Elizabeth."

"Fuck. What happened to her, Nik?"

"She's… I'm sorry, Kol. I wish I wasn't the one telling you this. I wish this wasn't true."

"What happened?" He quizzed through gritted teeth. "Tell me!"

"She has passed away."

"What?"

"Mikael, uh, he killed her. Apparently they thought she wasn't good enough to be with you. They saw her as a risk that could not be tolerated."

Klaus watched as the man slowly fell to his knees, screaming whilst the ache took over him. The blond Mikaelson felt helpless, for he did not desire to see his own flesh suffering, but could not bring himself to tell him the truth. No, Elizabeth deserved to have her last wish granted; therefore, Kol would only discover she had lived once she wakes up.

"Where is her body?" It was barely a whisper. "I want to see her."

"I don't know. Maybe in depths of the flowing river? Mikael took her away before I could do something."

He was lying.

Once the spell was over, Esther released him from the vervain soaked ropes. She had weaken him with a hex, meaning he nearly could not stand on his own feet after she was done. Finn was responsible for dragging him home.

Lizzie, on the other hand, did not receive the same treatment; matter fact, she was left there to be eaten by the wild animals. One less problem, he heard them say. But Klaus refused to let her be forgotten, so, as soon as he got his strength back, he went to the clearing and collect her limp form. Mikaelson brought her to an old village couple and compelled them to protect the girl.

"I have to look for her. I need to find my girl, my little wolf." His voice was mingled with tears, it was like someone had turned on the faucet in his eyes."Why did they do that? Take away the only thing I cared about?"

"I don't know, brother. But be sure of this: we'll avenge her death." Klaus said, squeezing Kol's shoulder in order to sooth him. "Now go, grieve her. Grieve mother."

"No." He blurted out. "No, no. I can't do this. She can't… Fuck, I can't."

Afore the blue eyed Original could say something, Kol had already stormed out, probably going to the forest, where he and Mary Elizabeth used to hang out all the time. He needed this time alone to put himself together; it was not easy to lose someone.

Niklaus sighed, shaking his head and going outside, where the sky was miscellaneously coloured; no fit for such dark days that got upon the Mikaelson family. Rebekah was next to Elijah, both of them standing in front of a grave.

"Kol seemed upset." The elder sibling pointed out. "What has got into him?"

"Elizabeth."

"What about her?" It was Bekah's voice. "Tell us, Nik."

"I'm afraid she's gone, sister. Last night, during the spell… I couldn't save her." Her whimpers became louder. "I felt so powerless."

"We need to stick together. As siblings. Nothing will cross our path again." Rebekah offered her hand to both brothers, grasping them and making a promise. "Always and forever."

They repeated in unison, hands intertwined. "Always and forever."

* * *

 **[England, 1492]**

Klaus entered the secret vault where he kept Mary Elizabeth's body. Oftenly he would go there to check up on her, a sweet reminder of the promise he made almost five hundred years ago. One he wished to be fulfilling it right.

"Hello there, love." The Original breathed out, stroking her cheek carefully. "I know it's been quite some time now, but I'm confident that I'm closer than ever to set us both free."

Two weeks prior, a fine young woman arrived to wealthy castle the Mikaelson family had been living. She was absolutely stunning, of course, however, that was not why Klaus developed an interest on her. No. Katerina Petrova looked exactly like Tatia, whose blood served to bind the dreadful spell, which could only mean she was the doppelgänger he longed to find. The missing part to break the curse.

"All we need is a full moon, which will happen, tonight." A smiled ghosted on his lips. "Tonight."

Yet, even though the whole thing seemed to be unfolding very well, a slight problem showed its ugly head: Elijah had fallen for her. The girl he needed to kill. Damn. His brother would never forgive him for going through with it.

The man shook his head, trying to avoid this filthy thoughts. Nothing was going to spoil his plans, especially not a sick love crush. He worked way too much for him to give it up so easily.

Klaus gently pressed a kiss on Lizzie's forehead and motioned to the exit, desiring to see Katerina. He needed to be sure she was reachable, be sure that nobody had spilt the beans about his intentions with her. Otherwise, well… No one would dare to disrespect him, that's for sure.

"Niklaus, may I have a word with you?" Elijah queried, his voice echoing on the mighty Original's bedroom, to which the man had just arrived."It's about the sacrifice."

"What about it, brother?" Klaus replied, an ironic smirk curving his pink sensual lips. "I believe it's all set and it'll happen tonight. We are just waiting for the full moon to arise."

"Oh, I know." He shook his head. "Well, I have been talking to the witches and they found a way to spare the doppelgänger's life."

A soft giggle broke the subtle silence; the blue eyed Original could not believe his brother would stoop so low to save a human. He walked towards to where Elijah stood and squeezed his shoulder, raising a brow, intrigued.

"Why should we care?"

"I mean, she doesn't have to die for your selfishness, Niklaus."

"Listen, my noble Elijah, we are _vampires_. We do not love, let alone give a damn about humans. Their only purpose is to serve us." The brown haired vampire sighed and nodded. "I've waited centuries for this, brother, and I will not take any chances. The sacrifice will occur as it was settled, I suggest you deal with it."

"Fine, Niklaus." His tone was weary and disappointed. "We'll do it your way."

"That's better."

With a small nod, Klaus left the room and his relative behind. There was nothing else to be discussed about the event that was going to take place later. Once more the blond wished people could be more sympathetic to his suffering. Being the first and only of his kind, there was no way for the others to understand how the lack of his werewolf side ached. It was horrible, the feeling like something is missing and he could not reach it. Luckily for him, the end was closer than ever.

* * *

[ **Mystic Falls, 2010** ]

As it turned out, Klaus did not manage to break free that night. All because he underestimated Katherine. She hung herself in that afternoon with vampire blood on her system, which lead to her vampire rebirth and condemned her to life on the run. God, he was mad when he discovered what she had done. He destroyed seven nearby villages just to ease his anger. Slaughtered them like an animal. This particular action caught their father's attention pretty quickly, forcing them to move again. And again, and again. The fear of Mikael never allowed the siblings to stay in one place for too long.

In half a millennium, Klaus Mikaelson had lived in many places, met many people, but never again he heard of another doppelgänger, despite how hard he tried to find one. That was when the name Elena Gilbert was spilt by an old ally.

According to the guy, she had lost both of her parents and was living with an aunt at small town called Mystic Falls. It was surprising to the Original; he never thought his issue was going down exactly where it had began. He took as good sign, though, and swiftly prepared to chase after her. This time with no hesitation nor step backs.

Gathering the needed elements lasted longer than Klaus expected, much to his annoyance, but, ultimately, he was pleased to see all of it together. Ready to carry out its roles.

"Klaus!" Elena shouted, desperately after she saw him brutally murder her poor auntie Jenna. "Let her go! Please! She's innocent."

A dimpled smile enlightened his beautiful traits.

"Oh, my dear Elena, I am afraid I cannot answer your wish. The moon is already up, there's not time to make an exchange."

" _Klaus_." But it was not Elena's voice who called him this time. " _I need to talk to you._ "

"Shit." He cursed, shaking his head, mad for being interrupted again. "You are not supposed to be here. Not in guest list, you know?"

" _Just come here, please._ "

The blue eyed vampire moved stealthily towards the spot where Stefan Salvatore waited for him. If his old friend thought he could prevent the spell from befalling, he was deadly wrong. Honestly, Klaus was sick tired of these bastards getting on his way.

"Take me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't have to kill Jenna." Stefan's green eyes sparkled. "Use me instead of her."

"Uh, I don't know. I find it exquisite the beauty of three women. Three goddesses in nature altar."

"Just make the trade, okay?"

"Very well." He grinned, acidly.

Mikaelson bragged himself to be great at leading people on; unfortunately to the others, it was not a lie. Thus, they never saw the strike coming. The younger Salvatore fell to the ground, a wooden stick deep into his back, and Greta began chanting.

The follow up events happened in a blur: he pierced a stake through the newly transformed vampire, ripped the werewolf's heart and sucked every bit of blood from Gilbert's body. He had done it. The curse was broken and Klaus was finally free. Lizzie's tender face flashed on the back of his mind as his bones cracked, the change happening rapidly. She would finally be awaken from the slumber.

However, the blond vampire was shocked to see Bonnie Bennett. The girl seemed to be furious, screaming ancient magic words, restraining and reducing his power. He was defenseless, pretty much like the first time. Wind chipped and fire blew aggressively, until it all stopped, suddenly, revealing a well known figure.

"Hello, brother."

"Elijah, what a lovely surprise." He gasped, experimenting a excruciating pain.

His older brother scoffed and, without any further warning, sunk his fist inside Klaus' chest, getting horribly close to the man's heart, willing to get it out mercilessly.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"Stop!" A familiar girl's voice yelled, slightly mad. "Stop it."

And there she was, the only one who made the big bad Hybrid feel something: Elizabeth Hale. The woman moved calmly and, as soon as she was close enough, gently squeezed Elijah's shoulder, asking once more for him to cease the fighting.

Lizzie looked like an old fairytale princess; her long curly hair breezing with the blowing air, her sweet hazel eyes, a torn blue gown falling perfectly on her form. Just like the brothers remembered.

"You were dead!" Elijah shrieked. "How can you be here?"

"I see you kept your promise, Nik." She smiled sweetly, winking. "Though I was a bit scared when I woke up inside a coffin."

"Had to hide you." He laughed. "It's so good to finally hear your voice again."

"It's good to be awake too." Elizabeth joined him, whilst the dark haired brother gazed at her mesmerised. "Quit staring, 'Lijah. I know I'm gorgeous, but I still date your brother."

"OK, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Damon asked, bursting the bubble they were in. "Who is this chick and why she looks like she came out from an old book?"

"Oi!" She glanced over him fiercely, slightly tilting her head. "I'm a lady, show me some respect."

A low snarl came out of her lips as her golden eyes shone, which made all of them retreat, obviously frightened.

"Good, now how about you guys fill me in on what I've lost?"


End file.
